fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasari Baretu
Kasari Baretu is a Sekai no Kasumi-ization of her creator, also named Kasari Baretu. (she will be referred to as "Sari" on this page) Design Kasari usually has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, then goes down a little more and ends in a point, although sometimes she wears various wigs. She has big, blue eyes that are good for both looking kawaii when necessary and freaking people out by staring at them. She has 7 outfits she usually wears, but normally she wears a short-sleeved, flowy, green blouse and denim shorts. Another major outfit consists of a pink tank top that reveals her stomach, a short jean skirt, black boots (sometimes silver wedges), a black glovette (only one!), and a yellow beanie, which has a silver pin on the front. Usually this pin has pink feathers at the top. With this outfit, Kasari's hair is usually much longer. She also has a bonus outfit, which is similar to Luka's in GO GO MARIO! (even though Meiko is Peach and Gakupo is Mario, Daisy is Kasari's favorite Mario character.) Personality While she may seem sweet at first glance, Kasari is a yandere who might actually be more of a threat than Tei Sukone. She tends to use guys to make people jealous. She also enjoys acting, and loves anything that has to do with the Muppets. A running gag is that Kasari sometimes is torturing Gakupo in some way, and Luka comes in. So Kasari starts fake crying and being kawaii, and Luka will get angry at Gakupo for making Kasari cry. Sometimes, if she's in a good mood or you bribe her, she is capable of being a normal, laid back person who will not karate-chop any girl who even looks at Gakupo. Appearances Oh, please. KASARI IS EVERYWHERE. Okay, in order to be serious, she will appear in the upcoming YouTube Series "Tei and Teto and Len's Epic Adventures". Relationships Tei Sukone: Kasari and Tei are best friends. Gakupo Kamui: Kasari has an obsessive crush on Gakupo, and will stop at NOTHING to marry him. Teto Kasane: Teto is Kasari and Tei's best friend, but also their murder victim. Rin Kagamine: Kasari and Rin are rivals (they both like Gakupo). Miku Hatsune: Kasari and Miku are rivals (they both like Gakupo). Gumi Megpoid: Gumi hates the fact that Kasari is in love with her brother, so they're rivals. But at times they can put their differences aside and get along. They are most often depicted as friends. Len Kagamine: Despite her hatred of Rin, Kasari and Len are really good friends. Len also has a crush on Kasari, but she's completely oblivious to it. Kaito Shion: Kaito and Kasari are good friends (and ice cream eating buddies!) Luka Megurine: Luka tends to be like a big sister to Kasari, and surprisingly, has not been murdered. I mean, really, Luka would probably be the first to die out of all the Vocaloids, considering her relationship with Gakupo. Haku Yowane: Kasari looks up to Haku (similar relationship to Luka). Meiko: Meiko is also like an older sister, but she teases Kasari sometimes. Ritsu Namine: Ritsu is Kasari's friend. Neru Akita: Neru used to make fun of Kasari's height (she used to be really short), so Kasari now officially hates her. Yuki Kaai: Kasari is like Yuki's big sister. Oliver: According to Sari, Oliver is Kasari's cousin. Ryuto Gachapoid: Kasari absolutely loves Gachapoid and thinks he's the most adorable thing on the planet. Gakuko Kamui: Gakuko doesn't like Kasari at all (well, if someone kidnaps your brother, you're usually not too fond of them), but Kasari loves that there is a female version of Gakupo. Sekai no Kasumi: Kasari is friends with all the Sekai no Kasumi. Erizabesu Baretu: Erizabesu is Kasari's little sister. Other cousins: Kasari has 5 other cousins, who are going to remain unnamed for a while. (This will turn into a Teira Shizuki thing, if anyone actually cared when that was going on) Voice configuration Kasari provides the voice of her Sekai no Kasumi-ization. Notable songs Melt (DEMO SONG) I Will Survive (DEMO SONG Man or Muppet Bohemian Rhapsody Rainbow Connection Holding Out For a Hero (Horrible Autotune Cover) Temptation (Possibly) Never Before, Never Again The Joy of Motherhood Trivia *Kasari and Len have went out on a date before, but it was just to see how Tei and Gakupo would react. *Kasari is the inventor of both time travel and the Magic Bring-Teto-Back-To-Life Machine. **Tei and Kasari frequently travel to the 1950s so they can see Len, Kaito, and Gakupo in leather jackets and stuff. **Kasari has also traveled to the future to make sure that she marries Gakupo and doesn't grow up as a lonely old lady with 87 cats. *Kasari is the only Sekai no Kasumi to appear in the real life Kasari's online series, which is currently a WIP (although the MMD model is Momose Momo by Nanami). Ooh a Nanami model I'm so bad! *The recurring line "I want a flower." comes from the song Madness of Duke Venomania, where all the girls have flowers around there necks, but because Kasari has brown hair, she gets a dead, wilted rose. **Apparently, for Magnet, whoever she sings with gets moth headphones instead of butterflies. (But in most videos, the other person is seen with butterflies, usually pink or mint green) *Kasari is obsessed with the Muppets. **She is actually pretty similar to Miss Piggy (with a little bit of Janice thrown in there) *Kasari has many similarities to another Sekai no Kasumi, Kanari Amaine: **Their names are only one letter off **They are both yanderes **Their outfits are similar (one of Kasari's outfits greatly resembles Kanari's, but this isn't her main outfit) *In most yuri pairings, Sari likes to pair her Kasumization with Gumi, Tei, or another female Vocaloid/Utau. Yanderes Say the Darndest Things... #I'm a penguin! Quack! #Yes, I know it's illegal, but what's more illegal? "Briefly inconveniencing" Gakupo, or DESTROYING THE MUPPETS?! #Your love life is so much fun to kill! See? I'll give Rin this grenade as a present. I don't feel like walking over to her, so I'll just throw it. I hope she doesn't mind if I keep the pin for my collection. #I GOT HUGZ FROM GAKUPO! #O happy dagger, this is thy sheath! There rust, and let me die... #I want a flower. #Gakupo doesn't like ice cream? SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER! SHUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! #SURPRISE! It's me! #Kill all the women with green hair! #Wait a second, Len dies in Alice Human Sacrifice? I can't lose my servant! I'm going in. #Oh, sorry, I was just, like, totally tuning up my harp. Okay, here's the flashback. #Aw, you shouldn't have---GIMME THE BAG! KASARI WANT PRESENTS! #Nobody move! I have a chicken! #I want a flower. # Gakupo, guess what? I've already started planning our wedding! What type of cake should I get? #Gaku-kun has amnesia? Yes! Gakupo, I am your girlfriend. You want to marry me. You want to have children with me. #How am I suppossed to fit six feet of samurai into my closet? #Gakupo is awesome! He's the best Vocaloid ever! He's my future husb---yeah that's it! Just that he's awesome and the best Vocaloid ever! Hehehehe... #There is not a human being in here. Carry on! #TELL ME WHAT I DID OR I'M GOING TO START CRYING! #sigh* He's so handsome...and tall...and purple...and samurai...and handsome... #Kermit...Piggy...kissing...Rainbow Connection...cheesecake...*passes out* #It's not my fault! You were shirtless, I couldn't control myself! #WOW! You look like Gakupo with bigger boobs! #Give me candy or I'll smack your buns. #I want a flower. #Look, Mother. It's my life. OK. So if I want to live on a beach and walk around naked...oh. #So, what you want to do is throw popcorn in your face, like so. *throws popcorn in face* #Oh. My. God. I must have these shoes. Buy me these shoes. Or else. #Sorry, I only speak Børk. See? Thees is hoo zee Sveedeesh Cheff telks. #Beaker is so concieted! It's always me, me, me, me, me! #I want a flower. #Hi! Hi! My name is...uh...um...I know this one... #I'll save you Len---oh, hey Gakupo hows it goin? #I love the Muppet Show! There's frogs and bears and pigs and chickens and...um...okay, seriously, what is Gonzo? #Ooh! Do "Madness of Duke Venomania"! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! #I'm gonna cosplay as Luka. I just need two really big cantaloupes. #I know how we can revive Teto! All that we need is three zebras and Elton John! #DON'T MAKE ME THROW THIS HUMMUS! IT'S SPICY! #I want a flower. #All we need now is a finale! How about we do that song from Fame? #Ah...the sweet taste of Pinkberry Frozen Yogurt on my tongue. (No seriously, if you haven't had Pinkberry yet, YOU MUST TRY IT.) #I HATE PIE! #Wait, are we dancing in an operating room? #Be prepared. Like that song from the Lion King. #Wow. For a kids movie, they say "sex" a lot. #Hurry up, tornado! I wanna go to Oz! #I want a flower. #MY POKéMON GAME IS HAUNTED! #There's no way a woman can be that fabulous. Therefore, Miss Piggy must be a crossdresser. #Yay, a harem! Wait, what's a harem? #There will be action! There will be romance! THERE WILL BE HAKU! #Kasari luv caek! #WHATEVERS 2009! #I'm bored. And I still want a flower. #I could do a reading from One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, if you want. #Kaito, you must die. #Hello Gakupo did you like my sexting? #NOOOOO! Poor Cubone! TT^TT #What if the world ends on December 21, 2012? I'll never get to marry Gakupo! I won't get any Christmas presents! There won't be any more iPhones! AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY FLOWER! #Gakupo, I will give you 10,000 eggplants if you marry me. Ten THOUSAND. #This is totally granola! #I'll sneak in, all spy-guy style, and then, while Gakupo's asleep, I'll kill everyone, and when he wakes up, he'll be all, "Oh my gosh everyone's dead!" #And that's how I saved the village! #Len, you're scaring me! #Get out of my room or I will flippin' kill you. #I love Zelda. He is so cool. #DIE YOU WORTHLESS KOOPA! #Hooray for the collapse of civilization! #I'm the only one left...you have to marry me now! #Len is pretty sexy. You know, for a Len. #FISH PEOPLE! I'll be...a dolphin! #Hmmm...I have a thing for bad boys. #Four Gakupos? I'm in heaven... #I want a flower. #MY TUMMY NEEDS CHEESEBAAAAAAAALLLLLLS! #Kaito called me fat! MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN, GAKUPO! #Okay, let's get this straight. I am the yandere. You are the victim. Not the other way around. #You know, I'm really concerned about the rising rate of people falling to their death after being pushed off of magic carpets. #(gasp) Kaito, you killed Len! (gasp) Kaito, you killed Haku! (gasp) KAITO, YOU KILLED GAKUPO! #I want to break something...I AM NOT REAL! I ONLY EXIST WITHIN THIS WIKI! There, now the fourth wall is broken. #I baked you a cake, Gakupo! One without fish and eyeballs! #It's their party but we'll fly if we want to! HAHAHAhahaha...I don't get it. #I've never met anyone who I didn't like! Who then continued living, that is... #I can't like this song. My mom likes it, so therefore, it's uncool. Gallery Image of character here |Place caption here External links *A picture of Kasari (Sorry it's so tiny!) *Kasari's MMD debut (She's next to Gakupo) Category:Fanloid Category:Humanloid Category:Voiced by Human Category:Characters by Kasari Baretu Category:Original Category:Female